The overaged prankster
by zachary s. b
Summary: Dats get a unknown surprise.


The Over-aged Prankster

One day at the post office…

A man walks through the distribution center. "Hey, there!" A postal worker greets him. "What are you doing here?" A second postal worker asks. "Just attending to some, er…business. Heh, heh, heh," the man chuckles. He sifts through the packages for some time, when he finds one coming from the tea company headed for DATS. He takes the package into a private room. "It'll be so much fun replacing their teabags with barley and hopps," he murmured to himself as he made the exchange, "They'll never know what hit them!"

The next day a DATS…

Megumi and Miki sit at their computer. Thomas and Marcus are arguing. Again. Yoshi walks in. "Hey guys, what are you fighting about, this time?" She asks them. "He told a distasteful joke," Thomas explained calmly. "What?" Marcus asked, "I asked him if you have two coins that equal up to thirty cents, and one of them is not a quarter, what two coins do you have?" "And what was the answer?" Yoshi asked. Thomas rolled his eyes. "A quarter and a nickel," Marcus explained. Yoshi looked at him questioningly. "Hey," Marcus continued, "One of them is not a quarter!" Yoshi thought for a second, then laughed. "Lighten up, Thomas!" She told him, "Jokes are meant to be funny." As they were talking, Kamemon walked around passing out cups of tea.

Thomas sipped his tea. "Hmmm…" Thomas said, "We must've switched brands of tea. This is pretty good, actually." Yoshi sipped hers, and Marcus started on his. "For once," Marcus stated, surprised, "I agree with Thomas!" Megumi and Miki looked from Marcus to Thomas, and then at each other. They immediately tried the new tea. "We love it!" They chimed. They all drank the new tea glass after glass. "I gotta go hit the head!" Marcus announced. He left, and Agumon promptly followed. "Did you ever notice," Yoshi slurred, "How Megumi's digimon and Miki's digimon are, like, the same, only, not?" "You are absolutely right!" Thomas agreed, "Gaomon, can you hand me my tea?" Gaomon laughed, "Get it yourself, sir!" Everyone busted out laughing. Lalamon suddenly slammed into a wall. "Who put that there?" She asked, disoriented. Everyone laughed harder. "Where's Marcus?" Yoshi asked, "He's been gone for, like, ever!" At that moment, Marcus and Agumon walked back into the room. "There you are!" Thomas exclaimed, "I had an idea." Everyone leaned in closer. "We should start decorating for Christmas!" Thomas proclaimed. "Awesome!" Marcus agreed. "Yeah, Thomas!" Megumi and Miki shouted. "That would be really good, yeah, it would…" Yoshi stuttered, "Let's get started.

An hour later, their decorating was complete, tree and all. They were all drinking tea, laughing, and having fun when Commander Sampson walked in. "Sorry I'm late," He explained, "Someone cut the brakes on my car." Marcus and Agumon started laughing hysterically. Commander Sampson glanced around. "What the hell is going on?" He asked, confused. "You're standing under the mistletoe!" Yoshi replied, "That's what's going on!" She ran up to him and kissed him. He gently pushed Yoshi aside. "Commander, look," Kudamon told the Commander. The Commander looked up. "Megumi! Miki! What are you doing on top of your computers?" he demanded. "We're dancing!" They exclaimed. "But," the Commander pointed out, "There's no music." "Marcus?" They prompted him. Marcus clicked on the stereo, and Christmas music started playing. Thomas started pouring eggnog. He walked up to the commander and handed him a glass.

"Something's going on," the Commander said to Kudamon, "I just have to figure out what." As he walked through the room, Megumi and Miki rushed past him. "Thomas!" They swooned, "Dance with us!" "I don't see why not!" He replied, "After all, it's Christmas!" He began dancing with them. The commander reached his desk, and looked around. To his amazement, Yoshi threw herself into Marcus' arms. Lalamon approached Gaomon. "Hi, Gaomon!" she greeted him. "Hello, Lalamon," he answered. "Would you like to dance with me?" She asked him. "Sure!" he replied. They started dancing together. "I think you're really cute!" Lalamon told Gaomon. Gaomon blushed. "I think you're beautiful!" He told her. Agumon looked around. "I'm hungry!" He proclaimed. Gaomon and Lalamon were dancing, when suddenly, "Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Gaomon screamed out. He turned, and Agumon was hanging off his butt, teeth clenched into his cheeks. Gaomon started running around the room, Agumon wagging back and forth as Gaomon ran. The Pawnchessmon were both passed out in the corner, under the tree.

As Marcus and Yoshi danced, Marcus kissed Yoshi. She kissed him back. He twirled her around, then dipped her. She giggled and blushed. Megumi and Miki were showering Thomas with attention and kisses. Just then, Kamemon started passing out more tea. He gave one to the Commander. The Commander took a sip. He smacked his lips. "Damnit!" He shouted, "So, that's what's happened here!" "What is it?" Kudamon asked. The Commander put his cup up to Kudamon. Kudamon licked the liquid in the cup. "If I'm not mistaken," He told the Commander, "This is not tea." "No, Kudamon," The Commander replied, "It's not." "What is it, then?" Kudamon asked. "In our world, they call it beer," The Commander answered. "What does it do?" Asked Kudamon. "Well," The Commander replied, "It makes people, well, act like this!" "Is there anything we can do?" Kudamon asked the Commander. "No," the Commander told him, "There is no cure for alcohol." "So," asked Kudamon, "What do we do now?" The Commander sighed, "Humor them."

The Commander and Kudamon sang Christmas carols with the rest of them, then had some eggnog. He danced with everybody. "I have an idea!" announced Megumi, "Let's have a singing contest!" "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "I'll go first!" Lalamon chimed. "Lalamon, no!" Everyone protested. But she sang, "Sing a song!" After which, Megumi, Miki, Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, Gaomon, and Agumon fell asleep. Promptly afterwards, Lalamon passed out, herself.

Several hours later…

They all woke up, and the Commander looked less than happy, to say the least. They all had headaches and sick stomachs. They gathered around the Commander, expecting he had something to say. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He demanded. "What do you mean?" Marcus asked. "Who brought the beer?" the Commander interrogated them. "Huh?" they all replied, and looked around at each other. "If I had to guess," Thomas responded, "I would say it was Marcus." "Hey!" Marcus shouted, "Do I look 21 to you?!" "All any of us drank all day was tea!" Yoshi stated. "So, none of you did it," the Commander started. "Then who did?" Kudamon finished.

Somewhere unbeknownst to anyone…

"That was extremely entertaining! I think I'll mess with them, again, tomorrow. I wonder what I'll do this time…"


End file.
